Mobile game business is expected to exceed game console business. In the year 2015, expected revenue for the mobile game business is $30.3 billion (source: Newzoo).
New mobile games can be created with a relatively small amount of work and investments. However, publishing a mobile game requires high marketing investments.
In any business, it is valuable to understand what features should be implemented in a product in order to make it successful. From a perspective of a game developer, it is desirable to understand what type of game should be developed and what features should be implemented in it. From a perspective of a game publisher, it is desirable to understand out of various games offered by developers which games should be published and invested in.
Conventionally, game publishers often select games for publishing based upon an ad hoc decision or intuition.
There exist methods for evaluating, classifying and predicting game trends. Such methods employ clustered pattern recognition to compare games using features sets.
However, before any comparison can be made, it is essential to extract features of the games. Conventionally, the features are extracted manually, where in essence a human operator is playing a game and answering a set of predetermined questions. This makes the whole process of feature extraction tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, manual tasks are bound to involve risks of human errors.